


Floccinaucinihilipilification

by ABigWhiteWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigWhiteWolf/pseuds/ABigWhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is revising his medical vocabulary while John is having fun with a completely new set of words he's just discovered on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floccinaucinihilipilification

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for amazing Kate, who requested a story containing a word..floccinoisy...well, you know what word I mean..  
> Again, I'm using 'direct speech only' technique. 
> 
> This was fun to write, but only because I'm not a native English speaker. It might be a lot less funny for those who actually speak English and know all the words I mentioned in the story. Nevertheless, finding those words was just a hilarious experience.
> 
> The story hasn't been revised, so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> See the notes at the end of this fic for links which contain an explanation of the terms I used in the fic.

“Phalanges, metatarsals, tarsals, fibula, tibia, femur, coc-“  
“Hehe.”  
“...”  
“Phalanges, metacarpals, carpals, ulna, radius, humerus, sc-“  
“Ahaha!”  
“Frontal –“  
“....”  
“Frontal lobe, central sulcus, primary somatosensory cor-“  
“HAHAHA!!!!”  
“JOHN!”  
“Aaaaah good God...this is...this is hilarious, Sherlock.”  
“John, I’m trying to concentrate!”  
“Sorry, Sherlock, can’t help it. This is far too entertaining for me to - OH DEAR LORD!!!!! This can’t be a word!!”  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Well, since you’re asking, I was writing up our latest case, and I kind of ran out of suitable words. It’s getting really hard to describe you, you know. I thought I’ve used every possible word that exists, but I’ve found this brilliant website with loads of the queerest words I’ve ever heard.”  
“...”  
“And did it help? Did you find the word?”  
“Oh yeah, definitely. Our readers will finally realize what kind of a person you truly are.”  
“So what kind of person am I?”  
“A _widdiful_ person.”  
“...”  
“Hey Sherlock...”  
“...”  
“I believe your skull is _pulveratricious_.”  
“....”  
“Are you bothered by my _lamprophony_?”  
“...”  
“Come on, Sherlock, don’t be so _cantankerous _!”__  
“John, I would really appreciate if you could shut up for at least five minutes.”  
“So I can’t talk, but you can? What if I don’t want to listen to your _gobbledygook_?”  
“PARIETAL LOBE, OCCIPITAL LOBE –“  
“Oh here comes the _brouhaha_!”  
“CEREBULLUM –“  
“Have you and Molly ever _canoodled_ in the morgue?”  
“...”  
“Oooh, no response? I am fairly sure that she is quite a big _agastopian_ when it comes to your cheekbones.”  
“John, do you know the longest English word?”  
“Yup! It’s supercalifragilistic-“  
“No, I mean a word that actually carries a sense.”  
“Hey! That word definitely carries a sense!”  
“It’s _floccinaucinihilipilification_.”  
“Flocker...nausea-“  
“ _Floccinaucinihilipilification_.”  
“That doesn’t sound like the longest word we have.”  
“Well, it’s a part of a group of the longest words in English language. For example, the longest technical term is _methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyl_ , but you won’t find it in a dictionary, because it’s not really a word in the right sense.”  
“Yeah ok, right, but what is flickernosy-“  
“ _Floccinaucinihilipilifi_ -“  
“Yes but what does it mean?”  
“....”  
“Can I describe you with that word?”  
“Certainly not!”  
“Can I be described with it?”  
“...”  
“Hm?”  
“No, John. You can be described with terms such as _anencephalous, erinaceous, or nihilarian_ , but definitely not with _floccinaucinihilililification_.”  
“....”  
“Aorta, pericardium, auricular sinistra...”

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend you to look up one term after another, how they were used in the story. Reading the explanations of all the terms in the website could spoil the story!
> 
> http://listverse.com/2007/09/22/20-weird-english-words/  
> http://www.funenglishgames.com/funstuff/funnywords.html


End file.
